twirling into fire
by Last Girl Standing
Summary: because she's his fire and his lightning and his thunder, but it's alright. She has no idea. scorrose.


**summary: **because she's his fire and thunder and lightning and all that other shit he doesn't bother to mention. scorrose.

* * *

><p><em>You're insecure<em>  
><em>Don't know what for<em>  
><em>You're turning heads<em>  
><em>When you walk through the door<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>  
><em>You don't know oh oh<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>

_That's what makes you beautiful_

**-That's What Makes You Beautiful, One Direction**

* * *

><p>He's not quite sure why he's in love with her. Maybe it's the way her redredred hair <em>(just like the tendrils of a fire- dangerous and oh-so very beautiful<em>) flows and curls around her, or the way when she's twirling and falls on her butt it looks like she's twirling into the fire. Or maybe it's the way she'll pull you from your books _(not that he was really reading, no she's much to important for that, but it's ok. She has no idea.) _and spins the two of you around, pulling you down into the fire.

Or maybe it's how she'll fake innocence _(she plays the part so well. she is innocent.) _when Fred&James&Louis&Dom&Rox come and ask if she knows who did this or took that, and she'll lie&lie&&lie until they're convinced she tells the truth. Or maybe it's the very second they're gone she'll burst in to boisterous _(beautiful) _laughter, and grip onto your shoulder and put her head in your chest, because _hey_, who would evereverever suspect Rose for it?

Or maybe_justmaybe_ it's the way she blushes and burns red _(not nearly as v i b r a n t as her hair, but whatever) _whenever she gets a compliment, orr how she'll smile at the ground, or how she has _absolutely no idea_ on how beautiful she is.

Maybe it's how she loves life or her smile or how she can just run and twirl into her fire. Maybe it's how she's like thunder sometimes, you hear her before you see her, or like lightning, a flash of beauty _(so electric)_ and then she's gonegonegone.

Shes all fire&burn&passion&sparks&life&fireworks&burn_baby_burn.

* * *

><p>She's v i b r a n t.<p>

The **_color_ **in his life. The pretty blueblue color of her eyes and the way her firered hair falls and spins and twirls into fire and pulls him with her. She's so very v i b r a n t in every sense of the word. Her personality _screams _colorful & sweet & mysterious & loud & smart & perfect & v i b r a n t. Her looks are v i b r a n t, with all the loudness and notatallbashful.

She's his fire&his lightning&his thunder& all that other shit he never bothers to mention _(not that she'll ever know he's ever thought these thoughts, but whatever). _

Now here comes him. _Little,_ icy, broken, _s c a r e d _Scorpius Malfoy. She m e l t s the icy barrier around his heart, and picks that _specialspecial _place in his heart and makes it her home.

_(He doesn't mind.)_

* * *

><p>She's loud&amp;&amp;happy&amp;&amp;a f i r e w o r k. He's quiet&amp;&amp;sarcastic&amp;&amp;the s k y b a c k r o u n d. She's beautiful&amp;&amp;v i b r a n t&amp;&amp;hiswholedamnworld. She's insecure and he has <em>no clue <em>why, he's shy&&quiet and she _can't understand why._

* * *

><p>It's sixth year before he does anything.<p>

She's _crying_**sobbing**w-e-e-p-i-n-g all over him. She just got dumped.

"He said I'm not pretty enough," Lyro Jordan's a dead man.

"That I'm a conceited loser," Mauled.

"and that I'm stupid!" They won't ever find the body.

"No, you're not." With that sentance, everything just _f l e w _out of his mouth. "You're gorgeous, you turn heads everytime you walk in and drop jaws, including mine. You smile at the ground and the fact that you don't think you're smart or funny or cute shows you're humble. You are ANYTHING but a loser, and you're a blody genius. You are my whole _damn _world. I love you, Rose Weas-" She kisses him here.

* * *

><p>And so, if you ever look for Rose Weasley on the grounds, instead of seeing her twirling and falling i n t o the fire alone, she'll see her and Scorpius Malfoy twirling into the f i r e together.<p> 


End file.
